Gargo Barys
Gargo Barys is a member of Primordial Dawn. He has powerful curse magic due to the combination of his earth, lightning, and dark affinity. He has lived for an extremely long time, even for a Tynar, and is often mistaken for evil figures throughout cultures, such as Bys, the God of Destruction. Appearance Gargo has medium black hair and white eyes. He has a tattoo that resembles a thick straight line that goes down the left side of his face as well. Gargo wears a dark blue t-shirt with dark brown pants and dull bronze metal boots that are light in color. His hands are wrapped to the knuckles in off-white bandages. Gargo also wears bronze cuffs similar to his boots that go around his left bicep and right forearm and wrist. Gargo has various scars along both of his arms. He wears a leather harness around his waist that carries Osiris. History Equipment Osiris Osiris is a unique hammer that is said to be cursed. The hammer has a thin pole that acts as the handle, and has three hammer heads, with an intricate spike protruding from the back of each head. The face of all three heads have a kanji on them, being mercy, anguish, and insanity from top to bottom. The spikes on the back are wrapped in cloth, with a flowing tail of cloth attached to each. The hammer heads can fire off like missiles using Gargo's magic, with magic chains attached to them so that he can real them back in. Abilities Curse Magic A mixture of his earth, lightning, and dark affinities, Gargo is an adept user of curse magic. While curse magic is known in the modern world, Gargo utilizes especially powerful curse abilities that were not known to be possible. Techniques * 'Corpse Hunter -' Gargo directs his magic into the earth, causing numerous shadowy figures to emerge and attack his target. The shadowy figures may look frail but they are difficult to defeat due to exceptional regenerative abilities. It is said that this technique is often mistaken for the ability of Bys, the Viridi god of destruction, to call forth hoards of demons. * 'Curse of the Frail -' Gargo applies this curse to a person through physical contact. A small symbol appears where he touched them depicting a withered tree, and the curse causes the afflicted to become severely weakened. * '100 Hands of the Devil -' This technique requires Gargo to physically touch the target. When the curse is placed, a small symbol appears on the opponent's body where contact was made. The next time Gargo hits that same target with a physical attack, they feel an equally powerful punch from where the symbol is located. Gargo can place up to 100 of these symbols, whether it be on one target or multiple, but this drains a large portion of his magic keeping them active. Gargo must unwrap his hands in order to use this curse, revealing demonic magic circles on his palms. * 'Blight -' Gargo conjures the demonic weapon, Blight, to use in battle. It is a scythe, although the main blade is very long and has a smaller blade coming out of the other side of the pole, with a smaller blade directly under the main blade. The entire weapon is wrapped in dark purple cloths that are covered in demonic symbols and incantations. There is a lantern attached to the bottom of the pole opposite to the side with the blades. The lantern is not wrapped, but the blades are. This weapon has been rumored to be the creator of demonic power, and possesses within it the origin of darkness. Category:Characters